Curación
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: De cómo Éowyn logró curar las heridas de Faramir; esas que no se ven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los pesonajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran imaginación de J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto 5# Especial San Valentín, primer reto del mes de febrero del foro "El poney pisador".

**Punzada**

Solo otro hombre enamorado podría entender lo que cruzó mi mente en el glorioso instante en que , recién salido de mi letargo, mi mirada se encontró con el más bello rostro que jamás tuve el honor de contemplar. Aquella mujer era de una hermosura sin igual; ni siquiera la belleza inmortal de cualquier elfo podría superar la de Éowyn, pues la suya no era solo en apariencia. La fortaleza que albergaba su corazón era mil veces más grande que la de ningún caballero que yo hubiera conocido; la entereza que mostraba, sin parangón. Y eso era lo que agitó los cimientos de mi alma cuando mis ojos la contemplaron por primera vez.

Su pálido rostro; su cabello, del color de los campos sembrados que tanto caracterizaba a los habitantes de Rohan; sus suaves y blancas manos. Regia toda, así es y así la veía a cada instante que el calor que irradiaba me sacaba poco a poco de la oscuridad. Ni siquiera la hoja de reyes, que en un principio había conseguido retener mi cuerpo en el mundo de los vivos, hubiera podido lograr curar mi alma, marchita como estaba por la pérdida y el dolor más punzante. Y eso es lo que Éowyn había logrado; tan solo una mirada suya había bastado para sanarme.

La hoja de Morgul había cortado y ennegrecido mi carne de una manera atroz, y mi vida pendía de un hilo. Sin embargo, cuando contemplé a Éowyn, multitud de pensamientos se agolparon en mi mente. ¿No era eso, acaso, alguna especie de designio? Tomé como una señal el hecho de haber sobrevivido a tal situación y que, de repente, aquella hermosa dama se hallara frente a mi, arrancando cada resquicio de oscuridad que aún moraba en mi cuerpo e inundando todo mi ser con una luz que me sanaba por entero a cada mirada suya.

¿Cómo no amarla? Si con solo verla, apoyada en uno de los muros que daban al este, infundía tal coraje que mi pecho se henchía de un orgullo repentino, de coraje desmedido. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, pues? Si el corazón parecía querer salírseme del pecho a cada gesto suyo, por pequeño o insignificante que pudiera parecer.

Recuerdo como un bello sueño el momento en que la descubrí paseando por entre los blancos y fríos muros de las Casas de Curación, con la mirada perdida, viendo sin ver. Pues, aunque sus ojos se dirigieran al frente, no estaban puestos en nada más que en el este y en la batalla que estaría a punto de comenzar en la Puerta Negra. Y el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue que la admiraba de una manera desenfrenada, como de igual modo había comenzado a amarla sin saber siquiera el significado de mis sentimientos.

Pero las circunstancias eran demasiado complicadas como para que tan solo pensamientos de amor se dibujaran en mi mente. Sabía cuál era mi responsabilidad y con lo que tendría que lidiar si la fortuna acompañaba ese día a los valientes que se hallaban apostados ante los muros de Mordor. Un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias hicieron mella en mi de la más atroz e inesperada de las maneras, y no era menos violenta la batalla que se libraba en mi interior, pero el corazón venció a la razón una vez más y así pude perderme en el más dulce de los enamoramientos, con Éowyn, aunque ella aún no fuera consciente de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Herida**

Cuando las heridas de mi cuerpo sanaron se me permitió salir a pasear por los espléndidos jardines, sombríos pero hermosos; igual que Éowyn. Aunque la sombra que se cernía sobre ella tenía un origen del que me hizo conocedor: había entregado su corazón sin encomendarse a nadie, pero su destinatario no pudo aceptarlo. Esto me había referido en una de las charlas que solíamos tener todos los días, algo que me animaba sobremanera después de permanecer en cama durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando me hizo esta confesión no supe realmente cómo reaccionar; simplemente deseaba abrazarla, sostenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que conmigo no tenía nada que temer. Y en lugar de eso la impotencia aprisionó cada una de mis extremidades, así como una rabia que no era de este mundo. Deseaba ser yo quien ocupara sus pensamientos como ella se había adueñado de los míos, pero lo único que podía hacer era escuchar sus cuitas y brindarle mi hombro, uno no tan regio como aquel sobre el que deseaba apoyarse, pero el de un hombre al fin y al cabo.

¿Acaso estaba siendo un cobarde? No estaba siendo sincero en absoluto ocultando mis sentimientos, pero no sabía cuándo iba a llegar el momento. Aunque… ¿habría tal momento? Si la oscuridad se cernía sobre la Tierra Media no habría lugar para el más puro sentimiento de amor, ni siquiera la brizna más tierna de hierba osaría crecer entre el azufre que Mordor expandía; era por eso que el momento era ese y no habría otro. Pero la inseguridad que me oprimía el pecho cual serpiente no daba paso a la sinceridad de mi alma, que se conformaba con pasear con Éowyn, escucharla y contemplarla completamente extasiado.

Quizás en el fondo de mi ser no aceptara la terrible verdad de que el corazón de la dama ya pertenecía a otro hombre, uno con un destino tan incierto que solo de pensarlo se me helaba la sangre. Pero, ¿acaso ella deseaba ser reina? Quizá sí, y contra eso yo no podía luchar, aunque tal deseo derivase de un amor que, aun no correspondido, se había aferrado con fuerza en Éowyn; con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho en mí. Desde ese instante, sabiendo que mi causa estaba perdida, lo único que hice fue observar cada uno de sus movimientos, guardando en mi mente cada gesto y aquella tristeza que me conmovía como no lo hiciera otra.

Hasta que ya no pude esperar más. Seguir siendo únicamente su confidente y amigo se me antojaba una tarea harto difícil, máxime cuando mis sentimientos se aferraban con fuerza a mi corazón, con tanta que el dolor habría sido insoportable si alguien osara arrancarlos de mi. Por eso le entregué por entero mi corazón sin reserva alguna, con la esperanza de tener el suyo como el más preciado regalo que un hombre pudiera tener.

Sin embargo, pronto la oscuridad fue arrancada de cuajo de la tierra y Anar volvió a brillar como nunca lo había hecho, iluminando intensamente el valle del Pelennor y reflejándose en los blancos muros de Minas Tirith. Todo había terminado, y mis obligaciones como Senescal me reclamaban, así que no me permití perder más el tiempo con dudas absurdas y, tomando su delicada mano entre las mías, le abrí mi corazón.

— Éowyn, ya os he dicho que sois hermosa. Y ahora os pido que consideréis mis intenciones, pues creo amaros más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Mi dama pareció enmudecer de repente ante mis palabras y solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y asintió. Con eso me bastaba por el momento: con saber que ese sueño podría tornarse en realidad y, de aquel modo, solo me restaba esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cicatriz**

Si hay algo realmente comparable a la belleza de Éowyn es, sin duda, su desmedido orgullo. Es, como ella misma se había bautizado en una ocasión, una doncella guerrera del norte, y como tal había estado guerreando hasta el último momento con sus sentimientos. Por suerte accedió a otorgarme el privilegio de ser su esposo y a entregarme la pureza que albergaba su corazón por entero.

Y, así, el día más esperado llegó. Cuando vi a Éowyn acercarse del brazo de su hermano hacia donde yo me encontraba, impaciente por hacerla mi esposa y con piernas temblorosas, el corazón me dio un tremendo vuelco. Durante un instante fue como si una neblina nos envolviera a ambos, permitiendo que solo existiéramos los dos, y el tiempo pareció detenerse un momento mientras los cabellos dorados de Éowyn de Rohan brillaban al sol, cuya luz había vuelto a resplandecer después de dejar atrás la oscuridad, y su vestido blanco ondeaba con gracia a cada movimiento de su esbelta figura.

No había pasado mucho desde que ella accediera a hacerme el hombre más feliz que pisara esas tierras. Sus sencillas palabras habían sonado como música para mis oídos, malacostumbrados como estaban a escuchar tanta ternura de boca de una mujer, y la felicidad que me inundó fue, de todo punto, indescriptible. No pude contenerme cuando me refirió su deseo de ser una curadora y no la reina de Gondor, desechando así aquel amor no correspondido. Yo, de inmediato, le manifesté mi deseo: permanecer juntos una vida, no tan larga como la de los dúnedáin, pero lo suficiente para atesorar ese amor que había nacido entre los dos y, sobre todo, cuidar de él.

Y después de eso, allí estábamos, a punto de sellar ese compromiso que ya habíamos manifestado de palabra, y aun solo con una mirada. Éowyn se acercaba, radiante, sonriendo a todo el que le mostraba su felicidad por el enlace; a quien inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto. Pero sobre todo a mí, y eso es lo que terminó por desarmarme. Tan acostumbrado había estado a contemplar su rostro sombrío y apesadumbrado, derrotado a veces, que ver aquella amplia y sincera sonrisa agitaba mi corazón y hacía que me enamorara de ella cada vez más. La nobleza de su rostro y la firmeza de su porte era algo que encontraba digno de admirar.

El momento había llegado; Éowyn y yo íbamos a ser declarados marido y mujer, y jamás imaginé día más dichoso. Aunque, a pesar de mi gozo, mi corazón aún lloraba la pérdida de mi hermano y mi padre, pero eran lágrimas que solo la gentileza de aquella dama podría aplacar. Ahí estaba, frente a mi, y yo solo deseaba que mis brazos la ampararan por siempre aun cuando el miedo o la incertidumbre se cerniera sobre nosotros porque, con ella a mi lado, nada podría amilanar a este corazón enamorado.

— Estáis realmente hermosa . Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, abrumado como estaba por la situación.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente y sostuvo mis manos con firmeza, permaneciendo aquella sonrisa en sus labios y posando sus cristalinos ojos en los míos haciendo que mi corazón lograra apaciguarse un tanto. Tal eran las sensaciones que ella me infundía: era como la tempestad y la calma al mismo tiempo. De inmediato supe que con ella todo iba a estar bien, porque bien está lo que bien acaba.


End file.
